


Cover for MissDisoriental's "Bright Hair About The Bone"

by Patties92



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patties92/pseuds/Patties92





	Cover for MissDisoriental's "Bright Hair About The Bone"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 


End file.
